The present disclosure relates generally to packaging for a plurality of medical containers and, more specifically, to packaging for the plurality of medical containers that limits separation of the containers at least prior to use.
Some drugs are intended for concurrent use. For example, a first drug may be administered initially to improve the conditions under which a second drug is delivered to or processed by a patient. Conventionally, this requires the healthcare professional administering the drugs to collect the drugs from storage, to verify the identity of the drugs, to verify the concentration of the drugs, and then to perform the administration of the drugs.
As a consequence, there are a number of issues that may arise. The professional may obtain the incorrect drugs, or may misidentify the drugs. He or she may also fail to misidentify the concentration of the drugs. Having collected the drugs and identified them correctly, he or she may also fail to transport them to the patient. The bottles, vials or other containers may be mishandled, and could even end up damaged or broken. Any of these issues may have a negative effect on the administration of the drugs to the patient, and on the health of the patient.
As set forth in more detail below, the present disclosure sets forth an improved packaging device embodying advantageous alternatives to the conventional packaging assemblies discussed above.